Sweet Taste of Liberty
Recap Barney has decided that it is time to break Ted of his habit of going to the same bar. He tells Ted that he wants to do something "Legendary." Barney pulls Ted into his cab, and tells him that he needs to pick someone up at the airport. However, Ted did not realize that Barney meant that he was going to JFK to pick up chicks. Barney tells Ted that they are posing as international businessman who have just returned from a lucrative trip from Japan. However, Barney then decides that they should fly to Philadelphia just because two beautiful ladies are also heading there. Barney calls Marshall (who is studying law) to come to Philadelphia in the Fiero, because it is going to be "legendary." However, Ted and Barney eventually find out that these two girls have boyfriends who are players for the Philadelphia Eagles. Furthermore, Ted and Barney are taken into custody by airport security, since they left luggage on a carousel in JFK. They are held there for a while, but are released when Barney's luggage at JFK is revealed to have only condoms and a PowerBar. They then go to Sascha's house (Sascha was a security guard at the airport), which is not much of a party (although Barney also claims that this will be "legendary"), mostly because her grandfather is sleeping upstairs. Barney, upon meeting someone who works security for the , decides that it would be "legendary" to go lick the Liberty Bell. Ted initially declines, but after Barney tells Ted that Ted is his best friend, Ted agrees to do so. During this whole time, Ted and Barney call Marshall, telling him to either turn around and go back home because nothing exciting is happening, or to come because it will be "legendary." Meanwhile, Lily and Robin go to the bar for a girl's night out. Lily becomes jealous of Robin because Robin is single, and gets hit on and has guys buy drinks for her. She asks Marshall if she can take her engagement ring off, to which Marshall says yes. Lily then tries to attract guys, but is still unsuccessful, getting only a gay man who told her that she sat on a grape. Robin is annoyed by the change in Lily's behavior, and convinces Lily that she has what most single women want: a good boyfriend. The gay man offers to help remove the grape stain, and Marshall walks in just as he is doing so. Marshall, who came only because he had second thoughts about Lily removing the ring for the night, was ready to fight the guy, but gave the guy a hug when he found out he was gay. However, then the gay man's boyfriend (who was also the jealous type) begins to fight Marshall. Continuity *In , Barney references licking the in this episode as something good that happened after 2 A.M. *Marshall's cell phone ring from was based on the song he sang while trying to study in this episode. *Marshall's is first shown, and referred to throughout the series. In fact, it's the focal point of the episode . *Barney first says "BTW" instead of "by the way" in this episode. This catchphrase occurs again throughout the series. *In this episode, Marshall's habit of singing what he is doing is established. This habit is one of the annoying traits the gang argues about in . *In this episode, Lily didn't receive attention from men when she wore her engagement ring. The same problem happens to Robin eight years later in . Gallery Sweet Taste of Liberty.png|Barney suggests that he and Ted should lick the Liberty Bell. SnowSuit.png|Barney snow-suits up. vlcsnap-2010-09-07-15h02m23s237.png|Barney and Ted "pick someone up at the airport". vlcsnap-2010-09-07-15h03m46s42.png|Barney and Ted on a plane to Philadelphia. vlcsnap-2010-09-07-15h05m41s157.png|Barney and Ted are arrested for Barney's suspicious activities in the airport. how-i-met-your-mother-103-2.jpg 500full.png Sweet-Taste-of-Liberty-marshall-eriksen-4901697-608-336.jpg Memorable Quotes Barney: It's going to be legen...wait for it...and I hope you're not lactose-intolerant 'cause the second half of that word is...DARY! ---- Carl: Compliments of that guy. (lifts drink towards Robin and Lily) ' ' Lily: '''Really? Sweet. '''Carl: '''Oh, for you, it's $6. ---- '''Ted: Barney, I am going to kill you. Barney: Don't say you're gonna kill someone in front of airport security. Not cool. ---- Robin: Lily's phone. Marshall: Robin, where's Lily? Is she talking to some hot guy? Well, you can tell me, it's totally cool, it was my idea. Hell, I told her she could take the ring off. Robin: Really? I thought it was kinda weird, but if you're cool with it, yeah, it's off and she's talking to some guy. Do you want me to go over and... Marshall: No, don't interrupt, it's awesome. So, the ring's really off. Awesome. Well, just tell her I called. And tell her that she's… awesome. (hangs up phone and starts singing) Really, really awesome. Our relationship is built on mutual trust. Can't breathe. ---- Marshall: Back off, hombre. I'm not that afraid to fight you. You wanna test this, guy? Be my guest. Lily: Marshall, he's gay. Marshall: Oh, thank God, I've never been in a fight before. ---- Lily: (to Robin) I guess I just wanted to throw this net back into the ocean and see how many fish I could catch. So far one, one gay dolphin. ---- Ted: If you want to go lick the Liberty Bell, just go lick it yourself. Barney: No, it has to be the two of us. Ted: Why? Why do you need me? Barney: Because you're my best friend, all right? You don't have to tell me I'm yours. But the way I see it, we're a team. Without you, I'm just the dynamic uno. ---- Barney: Now, Ted, you can either put the bags on the carousel, or you can wait and listen to me give you a really long speech convincing you to put the bags on the carousel. (Ted doesn't move) Barney: ...Ted, since the dawn of time, Man has struggled... (Ted takes the bags and puts them on the carousel) ---- Random Person: So where are you from, heaven? Robin: That's right, I'm a ghost. I died fifteen years ago, kinda like that pick-up line. Lily: Hey-Oh! ---- Barney: Ted, get in the cab. Marshall, you too. Marshall: Uh I wish I could but I think me and Lily... Barney: I understand. (to Ted) Come on! Ted: Why can Marshall say no? Barney: Uhh, because he's getting laid. Marshall: (to Ted) Consistently. ---- Ted (to Barney): Wait, so when you said we were going to pick someone up at the airport you meant you were going to pick someone *up* at the airport? ---- Future Ted: I had no idea how Barney redirected the cab without me knowing but we got out, Dana let us in, and by God, we licked the Liberty Bell. And, you know what it tastes like? (cut to MacLaren's) ' ' Girl: '''What? '''Ted: '''Freedom. No, actually, it tastes like pennies. '''Girl: '''My God. Did you guys really do that? '''Future Ted: '''We really did. And that was when I realized why I hung out with Barney. I never got where I thought I wanted to go, but I always got a great story. ---- '''Robin: Guys are like the subway. You miss one, another comes along in five minutes. Lily: Unless it's the end of the night, then you get on anything! ---- Marshall (Singing): Studying law. Making a responsible choice for my future. On a Friday night... Being a lawyer had better be awesome. (Phone rings) (Still Singing) What's up Ted? Ted: Are you alright? ---- Barney: Look, our forefathers died for the "pursuit of happiness," okay? Not for the "sit around and wait of happiness." Now if you want, we can go to the same bar, drink the same beer, talk to the same people every day or you can lick the Liberty Bell. You can grab life by the crack and lick the crap out of it. Taxi driver: That was beautiful, man. ---- Barney: You're in a rut. Ted: I'm not in a rut. I have a routine. Barney: Ted, what is the first syllable in rut-tine? ---- Ted: My friend does this thing where he goes to the airport and leaves fake luggage in order to meet women.That's all.That's all this is. Airport Security Guard: Nobody's that lame. Ted: He is. He is that lame. Barney, tell him you're that lame. Barney: We are international businessmen! Ted: (to Barney) Oh,come on! ---- Barney: Do you ever go behind the rope and touch it? Dana: Only all the time. Barney: Do you ever like, stick your head inside it? Dana: Yeah. Barney: Have you ever licked it? Dana: Nope...I have never licked it. Barney: I bet nobody in history has ever licked the Liberty Bell. If someone were to pull that off, I daresay it would be, what's the word? Ted: (getting up to leave) Well, this is my stop. Barney: LEGENDARY! Ted, LEGENDARY! ---- Barney: Are you ready? Because I'm about to drop some knowledge: Cute girls are not from Buffalo. Future Ted's daughter: (excited) So, that girl you were talking to, that was Mom? Future Ted: (upset)Kids, every story in a man's life is like a dot in an Impressionist painting Future Ted's son: (dissapointed)So that's a no? Future Ted: Yeah, that's a no! (kids makes a frustration move with their hands and sat down). What? Come on! Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors * Lily takes off her engagement ring, but in the subsequent scenes, in which she drinks and spills her martini while trying to look sexy, she is wearing her ring. * Marshall says that he has never been in a fight, but in , it is revealed that he often fought with his brothers. * Ted and Barney talk to Marshall on the plane even though the subsequent scene reveals that they have already taken off and are in the air (where a cell phone would have to be turned off). *In the scene where the guys are arguing whether or not Marshall should come to Philadelphia, he is shown turning to drive the other way, then turning around the other way, and then turning around yet another way. This would mean that Marshall was driving across 3 different lanes in a 'Z' shape. *When Ted and Barney are on the flight from New York to Philadelphia, the external shots of the plane are of a . 747s are used for long-haul international flights and are not used for domestic travel in the US, particularly not short hops between two relatively close cities like New York and Philadelphia. *When Ted and Barney take a taxi in Philadelphia to the Liberty Bell, twice we can clearly see that the stickers in the front window are the registration and safety inspection stickers of New York, not the safety inspection and emission inspection stickers of Pennsylvania. Allusions and Outside References *On the July 28, 2011 rerun showing of the episode, in the scene where Barney calls Marshall, there is a calendar edited in front of Marshall that says "The Smurfs: Summer 2011." Neil Patrick Harris stars in the summer 2011 movie The Smurfs. Music *Between the scenes of Ted and Barney being arrested on the plane and the interview. The Guitar riff for the transition resembles Good Times Bad Times by Led Zeppelin Other Notes *During his studying, Marshall keeps singing stuff to himself. This habit of his is magnified in Spoiler Alert, where Marshall's constant singing is revealed to the group by Robin as a flaw. Guests * - Officer McNeil *Robb Derringer - Derrick *Joe Nieves - Carl *Tiffany Brouwer - Laura *Pedro Miguel Arce - Dana *Alyshia Ochse - Tatiana *Carla Toutz - Sascha *Gita Isak - Stewardess *Anna Zielinski - Cute Girl *Mark Edward Smith - Bomb Squad Guy *Sean Lucore - Sean - Guy #1 *Chuck Carter - Guy #2 *Dustin Lancaster - Guy #3 *Floyd Vanbuskirk - Leonard - Cab Driver #2 Reception References External Links * * * uk:Sweet Taste of Liberty de:Frauen, Flieger, Freiheit es:Dulce sabor a libertad it:Il Dolce Sapore della Libertà pt:Sweet Taste of Liberty Category:Episodes Category:Season 1